De Primeros Besos, Incidentes y Pecados
by Claryssa Malfoy
Summary: Aquí los corazones se rompen solo a medias, los errores infantiles no importan y las ansias de libertad son tentadoras. Aquí un sólo momento continúa con una loca tradición, las cosas raras y racionales chocan y muy seriamente se decide pecar con todo y consecuencias. Nosotros lo sabemos más que nadie.
1. Medios corazones rotos (Lily)

_De Primeros Besos, Incidentes y Pecados._

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, son de la grandiosa y generosa J.K Rowling que me permite jugar a mi antojo con ellos sólo un rato (y nunca parece suficiente) Este Two Shot participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**_Summary_**: Aquí los corazones se rompen solo a medias, los errores infantiles no importan y las ansias de libertad son tentadoras. Aquí un sólo momento continúa con una loca tradición, las cosas raras y racionales chocan y muy seriamente se decide pecar con todo y consecuencias. Nosotros lo sabemos más que nadie.

**Aclaraciones**: Este capítulo contiene un flash back, para evitar tener que poner la leyenda que lo indica, pondré dos asteriscos (**) y para indicar que se acaba pondré tres.

Todo lo que quiera decir, estará abajo haha. Para evitar contratiempos.

* * *

Primera Parte:

_Lily Luna Potter_

* * *

**_Medios corazones rotos._**

Lily**_._**

—¿Y bien?

Lily adoraba a su hermano. Siempre lo que había asociado con Albus era algo eternamente tranquilo y tímidamente gélido. Todo cabello negro y enormes ojos verdes apacibles. James era todo lo contrario, tan parecido a ella que le fastidiaba, tan impulsivo, arrogante e irónico que le dolía reparar en que ella era su calco.

Los ojos castaños de la pelirroja se entrecerraron con ligereza.

—¿Y bien qué?

Se mordió el labio cuando identificó ese movimiento en la curva de la mandíbula del muchacho. La forma rígida de su quijada estaba obstinadamente trabada entre un suspiro de exasperación y otro. El chico le miró a través de sus pestañas espesas, negras y curveadas.

—Dímelo. —había un deje de urgencia. Un tono desesperado que ella no asociaba a Albus, que no encajaba con el tono indiferente que acostumbraba a salir de su boca con naturalidad.

Los brazos de Lily se entrecruzaron frente a su redondeado pecho. Los pequeños vellos rojizos estaban erizados y sentía un nudo en el estómago. Un nudo en la garganta. Alzó la barrera inminente entre ellos, entre todo, y sobre todo, no dejó que buscara su mirada.

_(...Recibió un atisbo del rayo del nacarado rayo de luna, que se reflejó en su cabello platinado, antes de que se inclinara, susurrándole incitante...)_

Tan diferente, desacostumbrado y reflexivo que dolía, siempre se imaginó a Albus en Slytherin, con su cálculo frío y su intensa objetividad pero no por ese brillo de oscura astucia que ahora parecía reflejarse en sus pupilas dilatadas por el enojo. Lily se vio, pequeña y desenfocada en la oscuridad.

—Lily, contéstame.

_(...El roce discreto de sus manos bajo las túnicas y el pecho duro chocando con el suyo, los labios sobre su oreja...)_

—Yo... —él la fulminó con la mirada.

Ahora resultaba desconcertante verlo parado frente a ella, con los puños apretados, y una cara arrugada de pura frustración cuando siempre había estado preocupado frente a ella, para defenderla cómo nadie. Nunca decepcionado. Ella era su hermanita.

_—Voy a arreglarlo, Lily._

_—No te preocupes, Lily._

_—Te protegeré, Lily._

Pero no lo hizo.

Ella debería estar furiosa...

Lo peor eran las lágrimas amargas que ella lloraba, como si tuviese un corazón roto... Tim le había dicho que tardarían en olvidarse, que necesitaban tiempo y algo más.

_Mintió_.

Igual que Albus.

**(**)**

Sintió el dolor desconcertante y el frío repentino cuando le pegó la espalda de golpe a la pared. Tenía el pecho sofocado por la proximidad de otro cuerpo y sabía que ni siquiera cabía una hoja de papel entre ellos, y no es que quisiera que lo hiciera; tanteó el borde de la falda nerviosamente.

El primer contacto fue ametrallador, Lily sintió que los dientes entrechocaban y un leve sabor a sangre salada le inundó la boca. Las manos se perdían en el cabello, en su cintura, en su derrieré, los largos dedos estrellándose contra su cuerpo. ¿La moral? No se dignaba a aparecer. Se quedó parada, arañando la pared a su espalda, moviendo los ojos lejos de la oreja del chico y de ése mechón platinado que ingresaba en el campo de sus ojos desorbitados. Hubo sólo un ligero, breve, suspiro entre un beso y el siguiente, entre un choque de labios y otro. El segundo contacto de sus labios fue más suave, contra la piel, de hecho, deslizó su boca por la garganta mientras ella se quedaba inmóvil pensando en esas manos que le tomaban ahora las mejillas sonrojadas con delicadeza. No encajaba ese tacto con esas manos fuertes, poderosas. La chica era una estatua desconcertada y mareada... todo era tan injusto. Y complicado.

Tim quería a ese chico, Albus lo odiaba, los tres la querían... Y ella simplemente no sabía lo que significaba la forma en la que el corazón le palpitaba en el pecho. Se quedó parada, rígida, pensando que todo carecía tanto de sentido que dejaría que aquélla persona hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

El tercer contacto fue el más letal. Fue sólo un beso en los labios, un leve roce tan corto e irrecuperable que el anhelo que no sabía que estaba aguantando lo liberó en un suspiro cuando él se separó de ella. Sus dedos se soltaron de la túnica del chico. Ella no sabía que lo había estado aferrando, sólo sabía que no movió ni una vez los labios, un solo músculo de su cuerpo.

—Eso es un beso. —jadeó él. El pelo se le pegaba a las sienes, oscuro por el sudor, sus brazos tensos alrededor de ella.—Así es cómo se besa. Un verdadero beso...

Lily negó frenéticamente, intentando separarlo de su cuerpo. Pero sus brazos decidieron ser débiles en ese momento. Las manos se le deslizaron por la camisa, y el muchacho, tomó y enredó con esos blancos dedos las hebras de seda roja que se le arremolinaban en la cabeza. Y estiró. Lily vio su barbilla pegada a la del chico, mientras lo miraba con el rostro echado hacia atrás.

—Olvídate de esto, Potter. —le ordenó el muchacho besando su mandíbula. —Regresa con Timothy, complace a tu hermano. Y olvídanos.

Ella sintió la garganta seca, de fuego.

—Ambos sabíamos...—el calor que manaba el cuerpo masculino le abandonó, y tembló. —...que esto tenía que pasar alguna vez.

Él se alejó por el pasillo y dejó que las sombras le cobijaran, sus pasos repiquetearon por el corredor de piedra. Scorpius Malfoy simplemente se alejó de ella.

**(***)**

Ya en tiempo real, en vida real, en la fría y despiadada realidad, evitó la mirada esmeralda de Albus, ¿como podía decirle que el mejor amigo, el primo del confiado Tim y su propio enemigo y eterno rival, era por quién ella estaba perdiendo la cabeza?

Por quién ella tenía el corazón roto...

_Y a medias._

* * *

_Sí, ya había subido la historia, pero con tres viñetas en un sólo capítulo que resultó que tenían que ser individuales. Así era como tenía que ser y por eso lo hago ahora, estoy aquí para dividirlas. Está es la primera parte. Con Lily, mi pelirroja; me gustó como acabó pero a fin de cuentas no fue mi favorita, para sorpresa propia. Tenía que poner a Scorpius aquí, lo juro. Tenía que hacerlo porque lo amo y Lily también y no sabemos que haríamos sin él ^^_

_Espero que disfruten leyendo como yo escribiendo, y me dejen un pequeño review, no sé. _

_¡Besos y suerte en el reto a todas! _

_Muchas gracias por leer... Y comentar haha._

_Claryssa Malfoy_


	2. Roces Inocentes (Dominique)

_De Primeros Besos, Incidentes y Pecados._

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, son de la grandiosa y generosa J.K Rowling que me permite jugar a mi antojo con ellos sólo un rato (y nunca parece suficiente) Este Two Shot participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**_Summary_**: Aquí los corazones se rompen solo a medias, los errores infantiles no importan y las ansias de libertad son tentadoras. Aquí un sólo momento continúa con una loca tradición, las cosas raras y racionales chocan y muy seriamente se decide pecar con todo y consecuencias. Nosotros lo sabemos más que nadie.

**Aclaraciones**: Este capítulo contiene un flash back, para evitar tener que poner la leyenda que lo indica, pondré dos asteriscos (**) y para indicar que se acaba pondré tres.

Todo lo que quiera decir, estará abajo haha. Para evitar contratiempos.

* * *

_Segunda Parte_

_Dominique Weasley_

* * *

**_Roces inocentes._**

Dominique**_._**

Al momento en el que Dominique pisaba La Madriguera después de cinco años de no haberlo hecho, con su maleta rechinando tras ella, un sólo pensamiento abarcaba su rubia y entera cabeza: Teddy Lupin.

Sonaba a primer plano como la estúpida idea social y básica sobre ella. Eternamente celosa de Victoire, su hermana mayor y perfecta, a quién ella ansiaba quitarle todo cuánto poseía.

La verdad es que esa etapa se había evaporado desde hacía mucho, aunque, por mera inercia, sus ojos seguían fijándose en la manera en la que Victoire (metros más allá) se movía y la manera en la que ése encantador vestido floreado le estallaba alrededor de la piernas estilizadas. A su lado, riendo, había un hombre tan joven y atractivo como ella.

Prácticamente los rehuyó a ambos cuando abrazó a su familia, completa y sin reservas, y a pesar de que buscaba concentrarse en las lágrimas que le empapaban el cabello o en las palmaditas de orgullo en la delgada espalda, su mente seguía tenazmente aferrada al recuerdo de su última estancia en esa misma cocina y en el que fue su compañero en semejante recuerdo vergonzoso que ahora parecía ligeramente desconcertado por su rechazo y su indiferencia.

De pequeña, indudablemente, le gustaba observar a Teddy, observarlo cambiar, observarlo observar a Victoire que nunca parecía darse cuenta, observarlo sin que la descubrieran y obviamente, le gustaba hablarle. Claro que sí.

**(**)**

Una sonrisita cómplice, un vestido ondeando y luego las zapatillas rosas de puntillas en el suelo.

Teddy Lupin retrocedió—: Dominique, ¿qué haces?

La niña le sonrió a un par de palmos más abajo.

—Quiero darte un beso de despedida, porqué me iré y tú te quedarás con Victoire por siempre y para siempre y yo ya no estaré aquí.

Pálido, nervioso y de casi diecisiete, Ted Lupin no sabía cómo carajos no se le había ocurrido ir por un vaso de agua otro día y había terminado en ese embrollo. Sonrió de medio lado y se agachó, poniendo sus manos sudorosas contra sus jeans azules y desgastados. El parecido con Victoire no era muy latente, pero había algo en la curvatura de sus ojos que seguía desconcertándolo y en esa cabellera ondulada que delataba su claro parentesco. En esos ojos celestes demasiado claros para ser de Inglaterra e incluso en la misma fragancia que desprendía del cuello, que de pura casualidad, era la misma que él había obsequiado a Victoire.

Torpe e inseguro, rozó muy apenas sus labios rosados y delgados contra la mejilla pálida que, a pesar de todo, se tiñó de rosa. ¡Merlin! Qué esa niña era apenas cuatro años mayor que Lily, eso no era justo para nadie. Él estaba bien de sus facultades mentales (excepto, claro, tratándose de Victoire), él no iba a besar a una niña, no iba besar a una chiquilla. La niña pateó el suelo como leyéndole los pensamientos.

—Ese beso no.

_Mierda._

—Entonces, ¿dónde? —maldita herencia materna de no pensar antes de hablar.

—Un beso aquí. —le rozó con su blanco y corto dedo los labios entreabiertos de la sorpresa.

Ted se fijó en la diferencia de estaturas y cayó en cuenta de la de edades cuando Dominique pareció querer aprovechar su estupor y se inclinó intencionalmente hacia él.

—Escucha... —esperó que no se viese muy radical la forma en la que retrocedió, presa del pánico. —Eres muy especial para mí, Nique, pero yo no...

Los ojillos azules se aguaron.

—No, no. No. No. —le palmeó la cabeza con torpeza, en cuclillas y a su altura. Los fragantes cabellos dorados se le enredaban en los dedos. —Tranquila, no era mi intención...

Y entonces ocurrió. Tan rápido que ni tuvo tiempo de cambiar el color de su cabello al de desconcierto o por lo menos, al de vergüenza, una vez que cayó en cuenta de que esa presión delicada y pequeña en sus labios no era la del aire. Hubo un grito a lo lejos, luego unos pies corriendo contra la madera y por último, ya pudo respirar, más o menos. Luego, casi se asfixia de la impresión.

La niña lo había besado.

Qué vergüenza.

**(***)**

Su prima parlanchina y cotorra, Molly, pareció querer permanecer callada y concentrada en el justo momento en el que Victoire se aproximaba a ella, sonriente, y Nique, asustada, se vio obligada a jalar a Rose del brazo y salirle con una chorrada que sabía que su prima discutiría. Primer esquivo. Teddy más tarde, venía hacia ella con una expresión fraternal en la cara y la rubia se obligó a realizar su otro movimiento metiéndose entre Lucy y Lyssander que no estaban hablando precisamente. Segundo esquivo. Dicen que la tercera es la vencida, pues bien, no sabe cómo demonios se le ocurrió buscar paz en una de las muchas habitaciones de la Madriguera y se topó de golpe con una Lily encima de un Malfoy, y unas manos escurridas en quién sabe qué lugares. Cuando salió, mareada, y con ganas de vomitar, Victoire la esperaba con expresión de triunfo.

—Sinceramente, Dominique. —su estatura se cernía sobre la de ella, que se sintió tan infinitamente pequeña que quiso esconderse con el gnomo de jardín que asomaba la cabeza por su agujerillo; detrás de la cabeza de Vic, estallaban fragmentos de rayos del sol, que le aclaraban los ojos. —El armario de la cocina de la Abuela Molly es un lugar espacioso, quizá hasta propicio para esconderse, sobre todo en momentos que no merecen ser interrumpidos.

* * *

¡_Hola! ¿Qué puedo decir? Dominique resultó algo peliaguda, sobre todo porque se me borró su viñeta y ya no sabía qué hacer, aunque admito que ésta salió mucho mejor. Además, tengo que mencionar que me gustó mencionar como todo el mundo la tiene en prejuicio por su hermana, aunque amo a Victoire. Sobre la mención Nique/Teddy, ah esa me salió sin querer queriendo. _

_Gracias por leer y... Ya saben el resto._

_¡Suerte a las chicas en el reto!_

_Claryssa. _


	3. Libertad a Ciegas (Lucy)

_De Primeros Besos, Incidentes y Pecados._

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, son de la grandiosa y generosa J.K Rowling que me permite jugar a mi antojo con ellos sólo un rato (y nunca parece suficiente) Este Two Shot participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**_Summary_**: Aquí los corazones se rompen solo a medias, los errores infantiles no importan y las ansias de libertad son tentadoras. Aquí un sólo momento continúa con una loca tradición, las cosas raras y racionales chocan y muy seriamente se decide pecar con todo y consecuencias. Nosotros lo sabemos más que nadie.

* * *

_Tercera Parte_

_Lucy Weasley._

* * *

_**Libertad a ciegas.**_

Lucy**_._**

Críticamente, como ella siempre vería las cosas, eso sí que era meterse en un embrollo.

_Maldita Molly._

Maldecir a su hermana era algo en lo que ella encontraba un gozo secreto y culpable, pero por supuesto, que sólo lo hacía en su mente ya que no podía permitirse destrozarse esa fe ciega de los demás en su vocabulario perfecto.

Por eso y otras cosas no se podía decir que fuera del todo "Weasley". Ella era estirada, objetiva y pomposa. Como todo, y como todas las actitudes de su padre que al parecer se habían comprimido y se le habían metido dentro absorbiendo y dejando en segundo plano todo lo demás.

Y no es que precisamente tuviese suerte en el amor tampoco.

Roxanne, incluso, que era más bien de malas pulgas y carácter difícil (tal vez algo machorra) lo había conseguido con un prefecto. Todos hablaban de ello en la fiesta.

_Ah, la fiesta. La condenada fiesta._

Y esa no fue idea de Molly.

Al principio lo creyó así. Cuando se tiene un espíritu así de libre y social como el de su hermanita resulta ser así casi siempre. Mucho alcohol y muchos problemas.

Y problemas, y más problemas...

—Eh, Lucinda.

Número uno: Ella detesta su nombre completo.

Número dos: Ella detesta esa voz.

Traía la corbata azul y plateado (¡que falta de respeto!) amarrada alrededor de su rubia coronilla, dispersa salvajemente. La varita la tenía tras la oreja y su camisa arrugada y mal acomodada medio metida en la cinturilla de los pantalones. Sus manos estaban en los bolsillos. Se parecía mucho a su hermano, pero Lucy sabía quién carajos era él y cómo distinguirlo.

Problema andante. Aunque muchos preferían llamarlo Lyssander Scamander. Un pillo de primera. Y un chico malditamente candente, o así es cómo Dominique solía referirse a él...

Se sonrojó.

Él solía acercarse a ella por varias razones: molestarla, pedirle favores, pedirle que no lo delatara, molestarla, molestarla y... Bueno, no era necesario mencionar lo demás.

—Weasley para ti.

—Ah, pero hay muchas Weasley. —deshecho su orden con un movimiento de mano, como siempre. —Me gusta más Lucy pero... Sería bastante atrevimiento de mí parte ¿o no?

Sus ojos oscuros desaparecieron tras una serie de parpadeos juguetones por un momento. Sus pestañas eran cortas y casi blancas. Lucy negó con la cabeza.

—¿Qué quieres?

—No. Tú —la señaló. —¿que quieres?

No le estaba preguntando.

Ella cerró los ojos.

Ahí estaba de nuevo esa sugerencia atrevida escondida en sus palabras. ¡Tenía que ser Ravenclaw! Por muy juerguero que fuese seguía teniendo cerebro y sabía cómo hacer que el de ella dejase de funcionar.

—Ah... Yo...

—Sí, tú.—suspiró con exasperación. —Tú no tomas Weasley, sé que estabas sobria y que lo recuerdas tan bien como yo.

Claro que lo recordaba.

**(**)**

Fue todo idea de Molly. De la Cupido Molly. A ella le caía bien "Lyssan" y quería que su hermana se divirtiese un poco y dejara de reñir a cada invitado de esa fiesta que (para su sorpresa) nadie más ni nadie menos que Albus había organizado. El cuarto en el que los arrojó era húmedo y olía horrible y Lyssander estaba ya algo aligerado por la cerveza de mantequilla barata.

La besó. Fue raro. No sintió mariposas en el estómago ni nada que le indicase que todo estaba maravillosamente bien, sólo sintió sabor a cerveza de mantequilla en los labios y unas manos largas tomando sus hombros. Nada más. Salvo el golpeteo en el pecho de su desbocado corazón. Era tan intensamente vergonzoso que así fuese su primer beso. Y en ese momento. La estirada Lucy de casi diecisiete acababa de dar su primer beso con un chico casi un año y medio menor.

**(***)**

—Mierda.

Lyssander celebró aquello con un aullido. O una risa.

—Debí apostar con Lorc, ¡Lucy Weasley maldiciendo!

Se mordió el labio de nuevo. Se encontraba mareada y aligerada. Desde el día de la fiesta se había estado colando a la cocina para pedir cerveza de mantequilla, era casi tan raro tomarla de la botella directamente como probarla en los labios de Lyssander, sin embargo, quería saber qué clase de placer le daba a todos los demás y que tan importante hubiese sido que ya hubiera bebido ocho vasos...

_Se sentía increíble._

—Te sorprendería de lo que soy capaz. —la voz le salió chillona.

Sonaba a reto. Estaba cansada de rondar por el pasillo, y de esperar a que las cosas correctas sucedieran. Ella quería ser cómo todo eso que ella quería probar pero debía evitar. Lyssander. Él era una de esas cosas.

Sin pensarlo, tomó su mano.

—¿A dónde me llevarás? —preguntó, jalando de él.

Eso lo tomó por sorpresa, se le veía incrédulo.

—Yo...

—Escuché que Hugo tenía una moto voladora escondida en su dormitorio, ¿crees que sepas manejarla?

Los ojos oscuros se toparon de golpe con los verde olivo. Y lenta, pero genuina una sonrisa con unos confiados hoyuelos se fue dibujando en el rostro de Lyssan.

—No hay nada que no sepa manejar.

—¿Cuánto apuestas, Scamander, estás listo para intentar manejarme? —se soltó el rígido chongo y esparció el cabello rojizo sobre sus hombros. Era liso y sumiso, como el de ninguna Weasley, salvo ella.

Esperaba tomar más cerveza de mantequilla y no recordar nada, sabía que la Lucy antigua reluciría de nuevo a primeras horas de la mañana, que por lo menos hubiese hecho algo "divertido"

Él soltó una risa burbujeante hacia el techo y antes de que ella le preguntase algo y se arrepintiera, le tomó con fuerza la mano y la guió corriendo por los pasillos, Lucy abrió la boca y su risa nasal topó contra las paredes, era salvaje y rara... Pero libre.

* * *

_Éste fue de los que más me gustó. Primero, por qué la pareja de Lyssander y Lucy, aunque inesperada se me hizo increíble. Creo que de las chicas este fue mi favorito ¿el de ustedes? Me gustaría leerlo en los comentarios, mis queridos lectores. Estos fueron mis tres personajes femeninos, intenté que las viñetas fuesen lo más diferente posibles y espero que así sea entre los chicos también. ¡Sigue mi amor James! Espero que les hayan gustado estas tres primeras partes. Muchas gracias por leer, y suerte en el reto a todas. _

_Besos, _

_Claryssa._


	4. La sangre llama al instinto (James)

_De Primeros Besos, Incidentes y Pecados._

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, son de la grandiosa y generosa J.K Rowling que me permite jugar a mi antojo con ellos sólo un rato (y nunca parece suficiente) Este Two Shot participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**_Summary_**: Aquí los corazones se rompen solo a medias, los errores infantiles no importan y las ansias de libertad son tentadoras. Aquí un sólo momento continúa con una loca tradición, las cosas raras y racionales chocan y muy seriamente se decide pecar con todo y consecuencias. Nosotros lo sabemos más que nadie.

**Aclaraciones**: Todo lo que quiera decir, estará abajo haha. Para evitar contratiempos.

* * *

_Cuarta Parte_

_James Sirius Potter_

* * *

**Y la sangre y el instinto es lo mismo. **

James**.**

James se puso casi tan rojo como la maraña de cabellos que habitaban la Madriguera. El sudor se le escurría por el cuello, mojando la fina tela de su camisa. Sabía que lo que iba a hacer era una estupidez, algo que solo alguien que se llamaba "Albus" haría, porque él era estúpido. Pero hoy, no sabía cómo Fred le había convencido de hacerlo. Inspiró y espiró, viendo como su corbata ascendía y descendía, sobre su pecho, al cuál a pesar de todo, no le llegaba muy bien el aire.

Los botones de el cuello de la camisa estaban muy apretados ahora, o eso le parecía. Alzó las manos para desabrocharlos y se dio cuenta de que ya lo estaban. Un ruidito seco, y ahogado se le escapó de la garganta.

—Cómo vas. —le urgió Fred que le pateó el culo con una sonrisita de satisfacción. Su cabello pelirrojo estaba disparado en todas direcciones y hasta sus pecas brillaban maliciosas sobre el rostro medio elfino.

—Ya.

James le dirigió una mirada muy fea sobre el hombro con los labios apretados, no obstante, siguió avanzando al montón de melenas sedosas arremolinadas a la mitad del pasillo. Sentía que se orinaría en cualquier momento. Un rostro pálido y hermoso se volvió hacia él y salió de entre el apretado circúlo.

—James... ¿escuchando a hurtadillas de nuevo? —Victoire se dirigió a él bastante a prisa, sus tacones resonaban en la piedra.

El niño se sonrojó.

—Pues no estoy muy escondido ahora. —respondió, sin embargo.

Su rubia prima era por lo menos más de diez centímetros más alta que él, y con esos tacones se sentía bastante pequeño. Cuándo la joven se cruzó de brazos, un ligero miedo le sobrecogió.

—¿Entonces? —quiso saber la muchacha.

James miró una cabellera castaña entre el séquito con bastante añoranza. Leah Macmillan se reía a carcajadas. Hace unas semanas, más o menos, ella lo había besado a él. Algo raro en una chica de quince, pero muy conveniente cuando se trataba de una apuesta. Cuando intentó acercarse a la chica otra vez, ésta le dijo palabras bastante crueles y desdeñosas y James Sirius no lo superaría tan rápido. Ella había sido su primer beso. Y era sexy.

Victoire comprendió rápidamente. Y tras sus ojos celestes le vio maquinando un plan fuera de serie, ya que, seguía siendo Weasley después de todo. Se inclinó hacia él y le susurró algo.

—Estoy en contra de esto. —pero le chispeaba la malicia—Aunque Leah es una arpía. —gran sonrisa en unos labios rojos.

Él asintió. Y cuando Vic se alejó pavoneándose, le dirigió a Fred una sonrisa de gran satisfacción. El pelirrojo frunció el ceño, sin comprender. Minutos después, se acercó una chica bajita de cabello rojizo y hoyuelos adorables. Le sonrió con un rictus de complicidad, era bonita.

Más lejos, el círculo de cotillas había guardado silencio y fijaba toda su atención en ellos dos. Victoire se miraba las uñas plateadas aguantando una sonrisa, sus pómulos estaban apretados.

—Hola, James. —la joven se inclinó y le susurró discretamente al oído. —Soy Eleanor Finnegan. Victoire me lo ha contado.

James no se movió, pero se imaginó que tan sospechoso se vería para el séquito. Le sonrió ligeramente intentando que pareciese mínimamente seductor y tomó la mano de la joven.

—Un placer, Eleanor. Esto es vergonzoso. —le dijo a través de sus dientes, sin dejar de sonreír. Hizo que pareciese que jugueteaba con su mano en vez de sacudirla a modo de saludo.

Eleanor soltó una risita auténtica y ojeó a través de sus pestañas hacia el público.

—Bueno, ¿qué sigue?

La miró. Tenía unos labios color cereza y no era tan imposiblemente alta.

Sus ojos eran de un curioso color olivo, parecidos a los de su prima Lucy, pero no tan verdosos como esperarías que fuesen. Le miraba primero con curiosidad, luego con confusión ante el asomo de triunfo que se le asomó a James en la cara.

Tuvo una milésima de segundo para decidirse, y al cabo de eso, todas las mandíbulas de los presentes cayeron, sin excepción. Fred dio un traspié y ahogó su sorpresa con los dedos. Victoire parpadeó repetidas veces y se llevó la mano al pecho. Leah soltó una expresión de incredulidad y observó cómo la versión de su historia acerca de que ése niño Potter era una especie de esclavo y la seguía como un perro, se desmoronaba en el aire y perdía credibilidad. La pobre de Eleanor también se quedó boquiabierta, sin comprender cuándo Victoire le había advertido acerca de que ese chico la besaría, se llevó una mano a los labios, observando a James con un sonrojo que poco a poco se le fue esfumando.

_Soy James Sirius Potter. _

_Soy_

—¡Jamsie! —canturreó la tal Leah sonriéndole dulcemente. —¿Qué no era yo el amor de tu vida?

_James_

Observó a la todavía sorprendida Eleanor y el cabello diferente y oscuro. Rojo. Le gustaba.

_Sirius_

—Creo que me aburren las castañas —_y las rubias y las pelinegras_—son tan... cómunes. —Sonrió y se despeinó el cabello sin pudor.—Tú ya sabes dónde encontrarme. —Eleanor simplemente gorjeó presa de la sorpresa. —Y tú... —le extendió la mano a Fred. —Espero mis 100 galeones ¿el trato no era besar a una chica? No hubo especificaciones, idiota.

_Potter_.

Se alejó con paso muy poco apresurado, con las manos en los bolsillos y la victoria rugiéndole en el pecho.

Le gustaban las pelirrojas.

_Le gustaban._

_Y todas._

* * *

_James no me ha dado tantos problemas como esperaba, estoy ansiosa por haber empezado ya con los chicos. Me han dejado muy satisfecha, pero creo que a pesar de todo, tengo que hacer un par de correcciones antes de subir las dos restantes. Me pareció divertido ver la transición de un James tímido... A un James real. Como viñeta, tenía que suceder rápido... Me hizo recordar a los merodeadores :') _

_Mucha suerte en el reto a las demás y muchos besos._

_Claryssa._


	5. Tornado de Irracionalidades (Lorcan)

_De Primeros Besos, Incidentes y Pecados._

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, son de la grandiosa y generosa J.K Rowling que me permite jugar a mi antojo con ellos sólo un rato (y nunca parece suficiente) Este Two Shot participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**_Summary_**: Aquí los corazones se rompen solo a medias, los errores infantiles no importan y las ansias de libertad son tentadoras. Aquí un sólo momento continúa con una loca tradición, las cosas raras y racionales chocan y muy seriamente se decide pecar con todo y consecuencias. Nosotros lo sabemos más que nadie.

**Aclaraciones**: Todo lo que quiera decir, estará abajo haha. Para evitar contratiempos.

* * *

_Quinta Parte_

_Lorcan Scamander._

* * *

**Tornado de irracionalidades.**

**Lorcan**_._

A diferencia de Lyssander, Lorcan sí se ponía nervioso con las chicas. Nunca fue muy introvertido, pero eso no le quitó la popularidad que esperaba que le quitasen. Al parecer todo el rollo del tipo callado y misterioso era algo bastante atrayente y divertido. Pero lo que pasaba era que Lyssander, a diferencia de Lorcan, podía ser extrovertido pero no confiaba tan rápido en la gente como su hermano mayor. "Confiar" para Lorcan era que se le saliesen en tropel sus sueños, sus fantasías, o sus gustos, sin siquiera dejar hablar a los demás.

Era confesar el gusto que tenía por las criaturas que si existían pero que todo el mundo insistía en que no. Y al parecer, eso acababa con el rollo del chico callado, frío y misterioso. Sólo cosas así le pasaban a él. Tan confiado. Se prometió buscar a una chica soñadora y tan idealista como él. Y se dijo que cuándo la encontrara se casaría con ella.

Cuándo conoció a Molly Weasley seriamente pensó que sería ella la indicada. Tenía colllares puestos a montones y pendientes de plumas de hipogrifo, era vegetariana y siempre sonreía. Era tan idealista y animosa que Lorcan se enamoró de ella instantáneamente. O eso pensó. Pero a él no le gustaba que ella se maquillase así, porque eso espantaría a los torposolos, o que tuviera la costumbre de dejar los envoltorios de dulce sobre el césped, porque eso mataba al "Cuernos Arrugados". Le sacaba de quicio que escuchara la música tan alta, porque los nargles se alejaban.

Pero ella lo quería. Y le sonreía a pesar de saber que él ya no la soportaba.

Lorcan Scamander terminó con Molly Weasley por diferencia de opiniones, claro está, sin que la chica supiese en primer lugar qué diferencias había.

Obviamente Molly no dejó de sonreír y él esperó a que le gritara, pero no hubo nada de eso.

Esa misma noche se dejó caer en el primer banquillo de la biblioteca, porque siempre solía ir a la biblioteca cuando nadie más iba, pero siempre se topaba con Rose Weasley y eso lo ponía, como pocas cosas, de mal humor. Quería tiempo para él solo.

—Escuché que terminaste con mi prima Molly. —comentó Rose educadamente, depositando una pila de libros en la misma mesa que él. —¿Te importa?

—No. —aunque sí le importaba. —¿Cómo supiste que terminé con Molly?

—Lo escuché por ahí hace poco.

—Ah. —dijo sin pensárselo. —Debieron ser los nargles. —susurró.

Rose rió sin apartar la mirada del texto del libro. La pasta era dura, antigua y aburrida.

—Los nargles. —rió de nuevo. —Vaya.

Pareció sentir la mirada de Lorcan, ya que lo miró, estaba serio.

—Oh. —murmuró ella. —¿Son todos los rumores ciertos, Scamander, de qué crees en criaturas inexistentes?

Lorcan sintió cómo las mejillas le escosían.

—Sí. —bufó un poco más antipático de lo que quería. —¿Y qué?

Rose lo miró como si fuese la cosa más obvia del mundo.

—Tales cosas no son reales. Nadie ha probado que existan.

Lorcan rodó los ojos, sin culpabilidad de que ella lo viese.

—Nadie ha probado que _no_ existan.

La sonrisa condescendiente de Rose flaqueó en su rostro serio. Su rígido chongo rizado se meció cuando ella ladeó el rostro, arqueando las cejas.

—¿Estás retándome, Scamander?

Ambos se miraron, la mano de Lorcan apretando el borde de la mesa, mientras que Rose, había cerrado su libro de golpe.

Los ojos azules chocaron contra los castaño oscuro.

Semanas después, Weasley y Scamander se habían estado topando en la biblioteca todos y cada uno de los días en ese lapso de tiempo. A Rose la veías desaparecer tras ese estante que el muchacho tanto odiaba "_Magia ciéntifica y divulgativa"_ y Lorcan salía cargado de libros de los estantes que contenían todos los libros sobre "_Criaturas mágicas y mitológicas"_ que pudiese encontrar. Se sentaban ambos en una mesa observándose y matándose con la mirada entre cada párrafo, y luego cada oración y luego cada letra que leían. La mesa casi rota por cargar tantos volúmenes tan distintos. Los manotazos sin querer, arrojando libros de la mesa hasta el atardecer y a la noche, encontrándose sentados en la alfombra sin zapatos y debatiendo y a veces hasta gritándose sobre qué cosas existían o no existían hasta que los echaban.

La primera vez que Lorcan besó a una chica fue la noche que por primera vez en mucho, estaba dejando hablar a Rose. Ella movía mucho las manos y la cabeza y le estaba diciendo todo lo que pensaba de las estupideces de criaturas que él se imaginaba. Le venía gustando desde tiempo cómo ella no le dejaba hablar u opinar y cómo le decía directamente que era un bicho raro. No era cómo las chicas que sólo lo miraban como si fuese un bicho raro, ella se lo decía. Le tomó el rostro entre las manos y no pudo evitar quedarse besándola entre los libros esparcidos lanzados durante su última pelea.

—Debe ser esto cosa de los nargles. —suspiró Rose contra sus labios, medio separándose.

Lorcan volvió a acercarse a ella, con ganas de besarle más, pero no pudo evitar sonreír al comprender lo que acababa de decir.

—Pensé que decías que los nargles eran cosa imposible.

Rose lo apretó más contra él, rozando sus narices, jugando con su cabello.

—Se suponía que esto también lo era.

Se quedaron enredados esa noche, besándose, entre una pila de libros ficticios y no tanto, entrechocando suspiros, apagando sus mentes salvo para ello. Entre un tornado de racionalidad e irracionalidades, de todo, menos de moral.

* * *

_Yo creo que de todas las viñetas ésta fue una de mis favoritas. Me gustó mucho la forma en la que Lorcan es diferente a Lyssander y últimamente he estado amando la pareja que hace con Rose. Cómo la pareja Lucy/Lyssander también fue inesperada creo que cada gemelo ya tiene su pareja ^^ Está es la penúltima viñeta, espero que les guste. _

_Buena suerte a todas las chicas del reto. _

_¡Besos!_

_Claryssa._


	6. Secretos oscuros, roces inocentes(Scorp)

_De Primeros Besos, Incidentes y Pecados._

* * *

**_Disclaimer_**: Los personajes no me pertenecen y nunca me pertenecerán, son de la grandiosa y generosa J.K Rowling que me permite jugar a mi antojo con ellos sólo un rato (y nunca parece suficiente) Este Two Shot participa del Primer Reto Mensual "Primer beso" del foro "Scorly: Enemies, Friends and Lovers".

**_Summary_**: Aquí los corazones se rompen solo a medias, los errores infantiles no importan y las ansias de libertad son tentadoras. Aquí un sólo momento continúa con una loca tradición, las cosas raras y racionales chocan y muy seriamente se decide pecar con todo y consecuencias. Nosotros lo sabemos más que nadie.

**Aclaraciones**: Este capítulo contiene un flash back, para evitar tener que poner la leyenda que lo indica, pondré dos asteriscos (**) y para indicar que se acaba pondré tres.

Todo lo que quiera decir, estará abajo. Para evitar contratiempos y distracciones.

* * *

Sexta Parte:

_Scorpius Malfoy_

* * *

**_Secretos oscuros, besos inocentes._**

Scorpius_**.**_

Scorpius Malfoy y Lily Potter nunca han sido una pareja usual. Ni siquiera puede decirse que sean pareja oficial o algo por el estilo. Besándose contra la pared de un pasillo desolado Lily sabe muy bien cómo incrementar el deseo de Scorpius.

Aunque le pareciera humillante, a Malfoy le gustaba escuchar como Lily lo comparaba con sus ex, porque eso lo volvía tan irremediablemente loco de pasión que resultaba lo mejor para ellos. Entre suspiros, mientras pasaban las manos por sus cuerpos no se susurraban palabras románticas si no, incluso, insultos.

—Eres un imbécil. —gimió Lily contra sus labios, enredando los dedos en su cabello.

—Cállate. —él le mordió el labio inferior con fuerza.

Lily se aferró a él con más fuerza. El cuello de Scorpius era fuerte y blanco cómo la nieve, de ahí que los besos de labial se le notaran con facilidad cuando ella pasaba sus labios por ahí. El joven mordió su delgado hombro, sintiendo como se le abrían los primeros cinco botones de la camisa.

—¿No tenías nada más que contarme? —le preguntó Scorpius pasándole las manos por el cabello rojo, que se le enredaba en los dedos. En la oscuridad, el pelirrojo de su pelo era casi negro y era hipnotizante ver la manera en la qué se contrastaba con su piel blanca. —Algo sobre el maricón de Nicholas Wood...

Lily rió escéptica, contra sus finos labios, y se separó un poco... Sólo un poco. Su aliento era caliente contra su mejilla.

—Ah sí. —señaló con jovialidad—Mi maravilloso primer beso con él. Fue increíble. En cambio contigo... ¡fue en la escobera! Repugnante.

Malfoy le besó la mandíbula.

—Wood es repugnante. Yo soy maravilloso.

Lily le contó entre besos su experiencia con el joto aquél, la forma en la que tuvieron una primera cita y cómo él rollo del romántico momento culminó en su primer beso, o una estupidez parecida.

—A puesto a qué tu primer beso en los labios fue con tu abuela.

—En realidad no. —la sonrisa de malicia también se le asomaba por los ojos no sólo por los labios ahora rojos, sus dientes eran un destello blanco en la penumbra.—Es más, tú conoces a esa chica.

—¿De verdad? —Lily dejó que él le pasara los besos a la garganta, apretando el agarre en la cadera. —Tú eres una ternura, a qué fui yo.

Scorpius cesó de besarla por unos segundos para mirarla a los ojos, con seriedad en su mirada tormentosa y llena de deseo.

—No. —jadeó. —Hubiese sido el peor primer beso de la historia... Después del tuyo con el tal Wood.

Lily apretó los labios y desenganchó los brazos de su nuca. Pero seguía pegada a su cuerpo, le dio un beso en la afilada barbilla.

—¿Con quién fue, entonces?

**(**)**

—Lo haré porque es tan adorable. —rió Victoire, pellizcándole la descarnada mejilla. Ésta se tiñó de rosa, no por el agarre, si no por la vergüenza. Teddy Lupin codeó al niño a su lado.

—¿Lo ves, Scory? Eres un pequeño suertudo.

El niño de siete años recién cumplidos, se escondió tras el brazo delgado y ligeramente musculoso de su primo. Teddy tenía ya el pelo medio amarillento que indicaba que lo estaba pasando de lo lindo. Victoire se arregló el chongo ondulado en la nuca, sus pendientes de zafiro hacían juego con sus ojos brillantes, la sonrisa en sus labios rosas era de amabilidad.

—¿Qué pasa Scory? ¿No querías besar a Vic? —canturreó Ted.

—Yo... —el niño se puso ligeramente verdoso. —Yo...

Victoire le desordenó el cabello rubio platino, sonriendo de medio lado.

—¡Eres toda una ternura! —graznó, emocionada. —Incluso más lindo que Ted...

La sonrisa del aludido flaqueó.

—¡Ey! —exclamó indignado.

La risa de Vic le pareció el sonido más angelical y hermoso que Scorpius escuchó alguna vez. Cerró sus ojitos grises mientras los dos jóvenes se aguantaban la risa, y alzó los labios sin más.

**(***)**

—No duró ni un segundo. —recordó el joven, sonriendo de medio lado.

Lily estaba mal encarada, su boca estaba torcida y sus brazos tan cruzados que parecía que se quedarían atascados sobre su redondo e increíble pecho.

—Con Victoire ¿eh?

Scorpius arqueó las cejas y se rió cuando Lily se resistió a su abrazo.

—Fue culpa de Teddy. —murmuró éste haciendo un pucherito y acariciándole la mejilla. Era ese brillo, esa ligera arruga en el entrecejo que él se mataba por ver. Que lo encendía.

Lily finalmente se dejó mimar, sin tener ganas de hacerse del rogar esa noche, escondió la cabeza en el pecho de él.

—Se las verá conmigo. —comentó ahogadamente, aunque le golpeó el hombro con suavidad. Scorpius le besó la roja coronilla y la rodeó con los brazos, Lily giró la cara besándole el cuello. El joven cerró los ojos, le pasó las manos por los brazos hasta llegar a sujetarlas.

—Te amo. —susurró la joven.

Malfoy sonrió como un tonto.

—Yo también te amo. —le dirigió una mirada a través de sus pestañas. —Se lo restregaré a Wood mañana...

—Y yo le diré a Victoire lo bien que hizo que besaras.

Lily le estiró de la corbata, rodando los ojos, para aproximarse, mientras él le levantaba la falda, de nuevo a la escobera dónde se habían besado por primera vez. Scorpius sabía, que por más que se compararan estos con él y aquéllas con ella no habría nunca equidad entre la química, la forma tan electrizante en la que se besaban, fusionándose y pecando en la oscuridad sin que nadie se diera cuenta.

* * *

_¡Por fin he acabado el reto! Lo prometido es deuda, lo he logrado. Espero que les haya gustado todo lo que escribí y que me dejen un review. Miren que estoy emocionada porque el perfil se me está llenando de retos para el Scorly Forum. Me encantó escribir éste, en lo personal me gustó cómo se desarrolló la historia a lo largo de todo y el género que se usó. Me gustó que no todo fuese tan complicado cómo yo lo hago haha. _

_Mucha suerte a todas, y besos. _

_Claryssa._


End file.
